Akito est déstabilisé
by Mickyli
Summary: Le titre en dit long sur ce gros délire avec des perso completement OOC o! Les perso de Furuba en ont marre des agissement ambigus d'Akito et c'est Kyo qui s'y colle pour le lui faire comprendre! ATTENTION FICS YAOI
1. Mise en place de la stratégie

Chapitre 1 : Mise en place de la stratégie

Kyo venait tout juste de quitter Akito. Il déambulait dans les couloirs quand Akito se frottait vigoureusement les mains avec une mine de dégoût.

POV Akito :

« Je t'aime beaucoup, et je voulais que tu le saches….en vérité….je peux dire que je t'adore ! » je lui ai dit ça ? Faut que j'arrête de faire style que je l'aime alors que je ne le supporte pas ! « Je me suis trop approché de ce monstre…. Je me sens souillé ! » C'est horrible. Pff Kyo est une vraie horreur, au moins il y a Yuki. C'est décidément mon préféré dans cette bande d'incapable. Il est intelligent, doux et surtout trèèès docile !

POV Kyo :

« Le mieux…c'est que tu disparaisses à tout jamais de leur expérience ! » Je le sais déjà tout ça….je ne fais rien que blesser les autres. J'en peux plus ! Pourquoi je fais tout ça ? Pourquoi je dois toujours provoquer Akito ? Pourquoi je lui sors que j'aime Tohru ? Elle est bien gentille mais je veux pas de mère Thérèsa comme copine ! En plus c'est une allumeuse ! Pourquoi provoquer Akito ? Je cherche à montrer quoi ? Et après…. Au lieu d'avoir de la satisfaction…je veux mourir ! Mais j'arrive pas à m'en passer ! Il est trop méchant avec moi, si j'arrive juste à l'énerver un peu. Il faut que je le vois, il faut que je sache, je dois le faire craquer ! Et voilà ! Depuis un certain temps, mes hormones me travaillent et au lieu de faire comme Yuki et Haru…. Je m'acharne à énerver Akito. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Ce serait mieux si je tirais un bon coup une fois pour toute parce que là…. C'est pas la bonne solution !

FIN POV Kyo

Kyo descendit au salon en ruminant les « belles » paroles d'Akito. Il s'asseya face à la télé pendant que Tohri faisait frire du Saumon au citron. XD (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, moi ce que je kif c'est le cassage de Tohru et le lemon).

Yuki entra à son tour dans la pièce quand tout à coup ……… (TATATATAANNNNN)……. Kyo se leva et se précipita sur lui. Il le tira par le poignet et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Essoufflé, Kyo s'appuya contre la baignoire et Yuki vira au rouge quand il s'imagina ce que Kyo allait faire de lui. (Elle est pas tombée sur la tête la souris ;-) )

Kyo leva ses yeux rubis vers le prince et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que Akito est toujours comme ça avec les maudit ? »

Yuki n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Kyo avait aligné dix mots en s'adressant à lui et le sujet principal de la phrase était…. Akito. Il fallait bien qu'il vive dans un univers de manga pour que ce miracle arrive.

« Comme quoi ? » s'étonna Yuki.

« Ben…il fait style qu'il aime la personne avec qui il parle et puis après, il le casse à mort. »

Yuki n'osait pas trop répondre, sur ce coup là, Kyo l'avait bluffé. Il dit quand même :

« Je sais paspour les autres mais moi, il fait pareil ! »

« Il t'enlace aussi ? Se frotte contre toi ? Te touche les cheveux ? Te carresse la joue ? » S'anima Kyo.

« J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle et j'ai jamais donné un nom à ce qu'il me faisait mais….oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me fait ! »

« Merci sale rat ! » cria Kyo en s'élançant hors de la pièce en laissant une souris toute penaude quoiqu'un peu déçue.

POV Kyo :

Akito, il la joue comme ça ? Ok ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de l'arrêter ! On dirait une allumeuse sauf que je l'avais jamais remarqué. Son intention de faire du mal….eh ben je vais la détourner et elle fera du bien !

A suivre…

Micky : ça commence bien ! Vous trouvez pas que mon cerveau tordu n'est pas assez tordu ? C'est trop bleu ciel tout ça !

Akito : Non, c'est parfait comme ça ! Tu pourrais pas faire mieux èé

Micky : (pensive) J'pourrais faire basculeur le rating…. Faire de Kyon un sadomaso, ou alors j'pourrais passer à un lemon (j'aime bien l'idée du lemon et…c'est bien parti)

Kyo : Quoi ? Tu m'appelles KYON ? Tu veux mourir ? èé C'est quoi cette fanficteuse qui veut pourrais pas finir son boulot ?

Akito : Tais-toi baka ! J'te signal que j'essaie de soumettre à cette auteuse minable quelques suggestions intelligente, comme une partie de fouettage ou….

Kyo : QUOI ? Ha ha ha tu racontes nimportequoi ! Elle va pas se mettre à écrire des scéance de….pffff de toute façon: rira bien qui sera le seme…….. (MOI en l'occurrence)


	2. A l'attaque

**Auteuse : **Mickyli (je vous avoue que sur ce coup là, la très connue et immonde psychopathe ne va pas jouer de sa hachepaske la hache j'aime ça c'est trop chébran)

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (wi wi --), délire, OOC, et tout ce que vous voulez (vous avez le choix)

**Couple : **Kyonnnnnnnn et ? Un perso pas commode, j'ai nommée : AKITOOOOO (attention, il a planqué sa tronçonneuse, y aura donc pas de sang sur les bo murs à moman !)

**Note : **Ben…..euh…… voilà…..alors j'espère que ça vous plaira sauf que ce sera peut être pas une fics trop portnawak mais elle pourra évoluer **avec votre aide ! **_(pour ceux ou celles qui comprennent pas je parle de REVIEW !)_

Chapitre 2 : A l'attaque

POV Akito :

Quoi ? Le monstre veut me parler ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Peut être est-il prêt à se faire enfermé ? Je suis vraiment trop fort, je l'ai terrorisé, je ne pensais pas y arriver si facilement ! Par contre je n'aime pas qu'il vienne de son plein gré ! Il vient me parler ? Eh ben c'est moi qui parlerais et il sera tellement assaillie qu'il n'ouvrira pas la bouche.

FIN POV Akito

Kyo entra dans la pièce sombre à pas lent, tel le chat qu'il était. Akito avait le dos tourné. Son kimono tombait sur ses épaules et en découvrait une. Le chef murmura froidement :

« Viens-tu te repentir et consens tu enfin à me laisser ta vie ? »

« Non Akito-kun, je viens pour…. »

« Tais toi ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler Akito-kun ? » hurla le chef manifestement déstabilisé. Il fallait dire que kyo abordait un petit sourire innocent trop kawaii.

« Mais….tu m'as dit hier : « Je peux dire que je t'adore ! Il faut que tu me croies ! » Alors je te crois, tu es si bon pour moi. En plus quand on s'aime, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms nom ? »

POV Akito :

Le sale chat ? Ce baka neko… il m'a appelé Akito-kun ! Même Shiguré n'a pas osé cet affront ! Et ce sourire ! Cet immonde sourire doit disparaître ! Je deviens fou, (**vite ma tronçonneuse mdr**) je ne l'ai jamais vu se sourire, c'es dément ! Kyo devient décidément plus fort ! Et…merde ! Je viens de l'appeler par son prénom. Quel con ! Faut que je le calme et vite !

FIN POV Akito

Akito s'était à peu près remis des ses émotions et s'approcha du chat très sensuellement. Il leva sa main jusqu'à la joue de Kyo et la lui caressa. Mais contre toute attente, Kyo la lui prit et la fi descendre sur son cœur. Il commença :

« Tu sais, je te suis reconnaissant. Je n'aime pas Tohru car elle est débile et sur ce coup là, t'as raison ! »

« Eh ben….c'est…c'est parfait ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais aimer aucune fille. » bégailla Akito manifestement troublé par le torse lisse qui se dessinait sous la légère chemise de son maudit.

« Tu as raison ! Jamais je n'aimerais une fille. Par contre mon amour se reporte sur les garçons. Et je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. » dit le chat avec un sourire provocateur que lui-même ignorait.

Akito était totalement paniqué et cela déconcerta un moment Kyo. Mais celui-ci repris joyeusement :

« Dans ce cas, pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je vais…. M'amuser avec les tonnes de beaux mecs de mon lycée ! » --

BADABOUUUMMM ! fut le bruit du corps d'Akito s'effondrant.

Kyo pensa : « J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort mais ça l'apprendra ! »

« Maintenant je dois y aller et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si le cœur t'en dit. »

Une fois Kyo parti, Akito suivait sa silhouette s'éloigner dans les jardins. Kyo avait grandi, prit de l'assurance et embelli.

POV Akito :

Embelli ? Mais je pense à quoi là ? C'est pas vrai ! D'accord je suis de l'autre bord et alors ? Enfin jusqu'à présent j'étais plutôt shiguréphile (1) mais là, Kyo abuse ! Je dois faire gaffe, moi !

FIN POV Akito

Une fois à la maison, l'image d'Akito revint à Kyo et il revit nettement les épaules blanches et fines du chef. L'effet qu'il avait eu sur Akito avait dépassé ses espérences. Mais il su que son petit numéro n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge quand il du se précipiter sous la douche glacée. Akito allait lui payer cette honte !

A suivreuuuuuh…..

Micky : a mit ses lunettes de prof et se la pète trop Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous arrêter sur le mot : « Shiguréphile » (1) et l'étudier. Ca promet d'être très zintéressssssant ! (fierté fierté) n'est-ce pas mes ch'tis furubasketiens ?

En chœur : °o° °o° °o° °o° °o° °o° Nooooooooonnn On veut paaaaaaaaaas……

Micky : Ahhh je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir…. (Les lunettes ça la rend, en plus d'être aveugle, sourde) o m'man j vois rien…..PING…..outch -- Shiguré c'est un gros pervers de furubaland qui aime beaucoup les jeunes filles en jupettes mais on sait aussi qu'il aime bien les….

Shiguré : hein ? On parle de moi ? (tout les flashs sur Shigurééééé) Alors j'ai pu remarqué qu'on utilisait mon nom sans les droits d'auteur et que….

Kyo : Tais-toi sale clebs… j'en ai marre pourquoi tu m'as fait fuir (sale auteuse) sous la douche toi ? J'ai pas pu me satisfaire…..

En chœur : ((oo)) QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? Kyo tu….tu ?

Kyo : Oups ? Euh…en fait j'avais une envie très pressente et….

En chœur : VAS-Y RACONTE………….

Micky : Et mon mot ? « shiguréphile » faut le définir parce que……aie aie ! Bing outch Baf, pong……. Aieuh arretezzzz pas tapper, pas bien :o


	3. Le pouvoir des mots

**Auteuse : **Mickyli (je vous avoue que sur ce coup là, la très connue et immonde psychopathe ne va pas jouer de sa hachepaske la hache j'aime ça c'est trop chébran)

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (wi wi --), délire, OOC, et tout ce que vous voulez (vous avez le choix)

**Couple : **Kyonnnnnnnn et ? Un perso pas commode, j'ai nommée : AKITOOOOO (attention, il a planqué sa tronçonneuse, y aura donc pas de sang sur les bo murs à moman !)

**Note : **Ben…..euh…… voilà…..alors j'espère que ça vous plaira sauf que ce sera peut être pas une fics trop portnawak mais elle pourra évoluer **avec votre aide ! **_(pour ceux ou celles qui ne comprennent pas je parle de REVIEW !)_

Chapitre 3 : le pouvoir des mots (y a pas qu'eux…)

Yuki entra en trombe, furieux, dans la chambre de kyo qui lisait, larvant sur son lit.

« KYOOOO » hurla t'il ?

« Nnn… » en fut la réponse

« KESTAFAIAAKITO ? »

« Nnnn ? »

« Pourquoi Akito m'a discrètement demandé de te surveiller ? Tu lui as fait quoi hier ? Il avait l'air paniqué ! »

« Ah ça ? Nnnn… »

« REPONDS ! » hurla la souris (sa bouche était aussi énorme que la tête du chat qui fermait les yeux sous son haleine de fromage xp).

« Ben j'lui ai dit que j'aimais les mecs et j'ai été mignon tout plein avec… » (chibi eyes).

Yuki se laissa tomber sur le futon du chat, il se passa la main sur le visage :

« T'as pas dit ça ! Seigneur pitié ! Dis-moi que t'as pas dit ça ! »

« Ben….nnn ? « (rechibi eyes)

« Mais je comprends maintenant sa réaction et…et son air traumatisé… » (Akito traumatisé ça n'existe que dans mon imagination ça !)

« C'est le pouvoir des mots ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Non ! »

« Je t'écoute. »

« T'es pas mal toi ! J'avais jamais remarqué ! Allez mon mignon, c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux ! » souris le chat (souris/chat mdr….chui bonne à faire enfermer moi).

« Argh ! » Yuki rougit immédiatement, bafouilla et se transforma en souris.

« Le pouvoir des mots » conclu Kyo, satisfait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Kyo se tint à carreaux. Mais le week-end était enfin arrivé et les Somas au grand complet se rendirent dans une des résidences secondaires à la plage. C'était la première fois que tout le monde était là et….il n'y avait pas assez de chambre. (Uo et Hanna étaient de la partie, elles prennent de la place XD). C'était bien sur Kyo qui s'y collait pour dormir sur le canapé. Après une dure journée de loisir, tout le monde s'enferma dans une chambre avec quelqu'un :

Haru et Momiji (OOC, j'trouve leur relation un peu chelou…)

Hiro et Kisa (j'aime pas quand Momiji et Kisa dorment ensemble)

Ayame et Yuki (comment a t'il fait ?)

Ritsu et sa mère (No comment, ce couple c'est en tout bien tout honneur)

Kagura et Rinne (faudrait que j'pense à faire une fanfic sur elles…)

Kuréno et Uo (enfin un couple hétéro que je kif)

Hatori et Shiguré (Ne vous inquiétez pas, vers 1h25, ils vont se faire rejoindre par Ayame… Mais que fera Yuki ?)

Tohru dormira dans l'armoire dans la chambre d'Hanna.

Akito avait une chambre correcte pour lui tout seul avec de la place. CORRECTE !

Kyo tentait tant bien que mal de dormir sur le canapé mais ça n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit. Il était 2h05 et il se demandait si Ayame en avait déjà fini avec ses deux compères. Mais il surpris une ombre noir traverser le salon en direction de la cuisine. Yuki ? La souris allait se ravitailler ? Kyo décida de se lever….

POV Kyo :

Alors…. Ma souris chérie (oups ! j'dis KOI MWA !) Tu viens prendre des vitamines ? C'est correct ça ! Hmmmm je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser…hé hé !

FIN POV Kyo

Kyo était impatient que ça commence et son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'approcha de Yuki qui était penché dans le frigo. Il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

« NON DE….Non de…. BIIIIIIIP » hurla un Yuki avec la voix d'Akito.

Kyo resta bouche bée….Yuki était Akito ? Enfin, il avait prit Akito pour Yuki ?

Il avait Akito face à lui ?

Il avait Akito dans ses bras ?

Le bruit avait fait sursauter Akito ?

Akito se retrouvait parterre rempli de lait ?

Akito buvait du lait ? (OOC…bave bave ?)

Kyo n'en cru pas ses yeux et son nez. L'abominable Soma buvait du lait en pleine nuit. La stupeur de Kyo était trop grande et il du se retenir de ne pas lécher les minces filets de lait qui coulaient dans le creux du cou du méchant chef de famille. Mais ce méchant avait en l'occurrence plutôt l'air kawaii avec ses épaules nue et sa peau mouillée de lait. Celui-ci se leva, presque honteux, remit son kimono en place. Une lueur de regret passa dans les yeux du chat. Pourtant ceux-ci brillèrent bientôt de tous leurs éclats.

« 'TO-KUN ! JPEDORMIRAVECTOA ? » (chibi eyes)

Akito écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ?

« J'arrive pas à dormir et y a personne qui veut de MOAAA » pleura le chat.

Akito regarda son maudit : Kyo était torse nu, humide de lait (quoi d'autre ?), les cheveux en bataille et surtout…une mine trop kawaii. Il n'avait pas le courage de refuser, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus lui qui menait la danse.

A suivreuuuuuh…..

Akito : C'est qui qui mène la danse si c'est pas moi ? (énervé)

Kyo : (tout fier) Ben MOA…… ahhh merci Micky, j'ai enfin le beau rôle pour une fois ! Arrête Akito ! Mais arrête de lancer des bouteilles de lait à l'autrice ! C'est comme ça que ta mère t'a éduqué ?

Micky : Baste, laissons la ce chapitre…. (mine de bourge) ! Si y a encore des lecteurs j'aimerais leur dire que…

Akito : Pare qu'y en a encore ? Non, j'y crois pas ! (regarde à gauche, regarde à droite) Ha ha, y a plus personne, tu parles dans le vide ma pauvre !

Micky : Soit ! Ô grand vide, aide moi ! J'arrive pas à me décider : Est-ce que je dois basculer dans le lemon ou prochain chapitre ? (changer de rating…) ou continuer la torture d'Akito encore un moment ! Aide moi grand vide et review moi tes proposition parce que là, je suis coincée !

Akito : Faites la enfermer ! Pitié…..Elle parle au vide !

Micky : N'empêche que t'avais déjà dit la dernière fois qu'y avait plus personne mais j'ai quand même eut des reviews ! (Et toc…..na na na nereuhhhh) Grand merci à MiwakoSoma et à kittyarra qui sont super cool d'être restée jusqu'à la fin de mes chapitres lol !


	4. Le pouvoir du lait

**Auteuse : **Mickyli (je vous avoue que sur ce coup là, la très connue et immonde psychopathe ne va pas jouer de sa hache paske ça risk de faire fuir les lecteurs ! Dommage la hache j'aime ça c'est trop chébran)

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (wi wi --), délire, OOC, et tout ce que vous voulez (vous avez le choix)

**Couple : **Kyonnnnnnnn et ? Un perso pas commode, j'ai nommée : AKITOOOOO (attention, il a planqué sa tronçonneuse, y aura donc pas de sang sur les bo murs à moman !)

**Note : **Ben…..euh…… voilà…..alors j'espère que ça vous plaira sauf que ce sera peut être pas une fics trop portnawak mais elle pourra évoluer **avec votre aide ! **_(pour ceux ou celles qui ne comprennent pas je parle de REVIEW !)_

Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir du lait :

Kyo, tout content trottinait devant Akito, il se retournait fréquemment en affichant un grand sourire pour voir si le chef le suivait toujours. Akito regardait la silhouette très avantageuse du chat, c'est fou, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Kyo pouvait être chiant, complètement singlé mais surtout tellement attirant. Il se demandait pourtant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté que le chat dorme avec lui. Oh et puis zut : arriverait ce qui devait arriver !

Gnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (porte de la chambre d'Akito qui grince)…….

« Ouais ! Un vari lit ! euh…un vrai futon ! Mmmmh qu'est ce qu'il est chouette, c'est tout doux….des draps en soies ? « Akito regardait le chaton se rouleur à moitié nu sur son futon, la chaleur montait.

« Baka ! C'est mon lit, en plus je suis le chef et tu me dois du….. » s'énerva le chef, mais l'effet voulu n'était pas atteint. Le chat se glissait sous les draps et semblait ronronner.

« T'énerve pas ! Akito-san, je vais me faire tout petit, tu peux venir… »

Akito, peu confiance et surtout assez anxieux, se glissa en kimono sous la soie.

« Eh ! Tu dors en kimono ? C'est pas normal ça ? Pourquoi tu dors en kimono ? Hein ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis moi, vas y diiiiis moaaaaaaaaaa ! » s'hystériqua le chat. (Ca n'existe pas ça le verbe hystériquer…..Auteuse cherche dico !)

Le chef se leva, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer et surtout qu'il était très mais alors très ridicule (Mouahahahahaha Akito ridicule !) et fit glisser le kimono par terre. Kyo était complètement out ! Argh ! Son chef, le Dieu, il portait…il portait un boxer ? Pas mal… il avait quand même du goût celui là, malgré ses airs jemenfoutiste. Akito se reglissa sous les draps et…marqua une pause et….

« Argh le lait, je suis plein de lait et toi ? Et toi ausiiiiiiii ! Sors de là tout de suite, tu vas salir mes draps et…. »

La faute était déjà commise. Alors Kyo, un peu déconcerté d'abord, roula vers son chef et lui sussura :

« Mon cher chef, sais tu qu'un chat, un MAUDIT chat, LE chat maudit ne résiste pas du tout à l'appel du… (sexe)…LAIT ! Je pourrais devenir violent si mes pulsions ne sont pas assouvies… »

« Mais, je… tu n'oserais pas, je suis le supérieur, le… » Akito prit peur face au regard inidentifiable du chat.

« Le lait est mon péché et si je n'en boit pas quand j'en veux, je tue ! »

POV KYO :

Mouhahahahaha ! Qu'est ce qu'il est crédule le chef, une vrai jeune fille ! Mais c'est trop mignon, même dans mon imagination la plus folle, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Akito comme ça ! Ca me fait presque pitié, mais surtout, c'est tout à fait charmant. Il a l'air inoffensif. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le lait est un véritable aphrodisiaque pour moi, surtout sur cette peau de statue. Il est très désirable… J'en ai un peu honte de ce sentiment mais le chat est impatient…Surtout en amour…

FIN POV KYO

« Nan, je rigole Akito, je pourrais pas te tuer après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… » murmura le chat.

POV AKITO :

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour lui ? J'ai été désagréable, méchant, tyrannique toute sa vie et il en est reconnaissant… Mon Dieu, il s'approche encore de moi, ses yeux semblent me dévorer… Mais qu'est ce que c'est… Je n'ai jamais eut des yeux qui me regardaient comme ça… C'est ce qu'on appel le désir ? Mais c'est chaud, ardent même. Une impatience naît en moi, qu'est ce que c'est ? Jamais je n'ai éprouvé cela pour Hatori ou Shiguré… Arghhh Il approche ses lèvres de mon torse. Qu'est ce que je fais… Un bout humide s'est déposé sur ma peau, c'est râpeux, c'est…sa langue ? Sa langue qui lèche, lape même ! Sa bouche se dépose, il m'embrasse le torse en même temps qu'il fait jouer sa langue. Mon Dieu, Kyo, tu es un dieu !

FIN POV AKITO

Kyo était couché en diagonal sur le futon, il se soulevait à l'aide de ses bras pour que sa tête se trouve au niveau de la poitrine de son chef. Il léchait tellement sensuellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher son propre désir. Il voyait son chef partir dans les bras du plaisir et la satisfaction surpassa la vengeance. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il aimait donner du plaisir à son chef.

« C'est ça le pouvoir du lait ? » bégaya Akito.

« C'est plutôt le pouvoir du chat… »

A suivreuuuuuuuuuuh

Micky : Eh oui, je coupe au meilleur moment…. La tension monte et…

Lecteurs et lectrices : Nan, la tension est descendue de 14,5°c ! T'es trop nulle !

Micky : Ben attendez, c'est cool ça l'histoire du lait, moi-même je résiste pas au lait et….

Kyo : On s'en fout de ta vie se…euh sentimentale ! Moi, par contre, je crois que mes nombreux fans voudraient en savoir plus sur la mienne… Alors avec Yuki, un jour, je lui ai claqué la porte du frigo au nez et alors j'ai laissé tomber ma bouteille de lait, il en avait partout alors j'ai du….

Yuki : KYOOOOOOOO ! (tout rouge) arrête de dévoiler des trucs sur notre vie ! En plus c'est totalement faux tout ce que tu racontes…

Hatori : Sachez mes enfants qu'en tant que médecin, j'ai e devoir de vous dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal que vous utilisiez des accessoires…

Shiguré : Tu vois Hatori, même eux… Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Ayame il est blasé, il lui faut des menottes…

Ayame : Oui, j'en ai préparé personnellement pour l'occasion, des menottes emplumées et…..

Micky : STOP ! Ca part en sucette tout ça ! Lecteurs/lectrices (s'il y en a) ne faites pas attention, ce n'est pas mon cerveau détraqué qui écrit ce genre de chose mais c'est les furubaziens qui…

Yuki : Tu nous accuses ?

Micky : Baste laissons la ce chapitre, j'en ai marre ! Quelle cacophonie ! Au fait MiwakoSoma, tu sais, dans le manga et l'anime, ils ne le disent pas qu'Akito boit du lait mais en fait si ! Si si si ! Il boit du lait, j'ai contacté la CIA pour avoir des infos la dessus. Merci Kyonkyon chan, kittyarra et les autres qui me lisent ou m'écrivent ! Ca fait super plaisir et continuez, comme ça j'écrirai plus vite !


	5. Et BUUUuuuut

**Auteuse : **Mickyli (je vous avoue que sur ce coup là, la très connue et immonde psychopathe ne va pas jouer de sa hache paske la hache j'aime ça c'est trop chébran)

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de FB ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla….. sauf que je vais vous dire un truc : s'ils avaient pas déjà été inventés, ce serait moi qui l'aurais fait…. Wi wi ils étaient déjà tous dans ma tête !

**Genre : **Yaoi (wi wi --), délire, OOC, et tout ce que vous voulez (vous avez le choix)

**Couple : **Kyonnnnnnnn et ? Un perso pas commode, j'ai nommée : AKITOOOOO (attention, il a planqué sa tronçonneuse, y aura donc pas de sang sur les bo murs à moman !)

**Note : _Très important… dans ma prochaine fic, je révèlerais pourquoi mes chapitres sont si courts…. XD_**

Chapitre 5 : Et….BUUUuuuuuut

Kyo était très entreprenant… Mais il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il du arrêter ses activités. Oh ! Et puis zut ! Il faut dire la vérité…Bien que fatigué, Kyo pouvait tout de même continuer ce qu'il avait commencé… Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…c'était un sentiment trouble, confus… Il regarda Akito avec ses yeux d'une eau rousse, son regard était transparent. Il voyait son chef rouge, en sueur et….attendant la suite ? Akito croisa ce regard et n'y vit plus aucune trace de désir. Il se mit en colère, il s'était fait avoir par son maudit !

POV AKITO :

Quel idiot ! Baka ! Baka ! Merde ! Quel imbécile je fais… Je suis dans le lit avec mon maudit le plus horrible, le monstre et… je perds toutes facultés mentales ! J'en ai plus que marre, je savais que ses agissements étaient louches… Je me suis fait avoir ! Purée ! Je me suis laissé chauffé et je n'ai rien fait pour que l'inévitable n'arrive pas ! Ah Kyo ! Je te hais…mais tu as réussi un tour de force là !

FIN POV AKITO

Kyo, devant le regard devant le regard dur d'Akito, se coucha complètement et, sur le ventre, s'endormi, la tête tournée vers le chef. Le chat ne savait pas que le regard plein de reproches du chef ne lui était pas destiné. Il était destiné pour le chef, lui-même. Kyo, confus, s'en voulu aussi ! Il voulait achever Akito mais il s'y était pris trop tôt. Pourtant, s'il avait continué, il ne s'aurait pas arrêté. Oui, Akito avait un tel pouvoir sur lui et il n'en avait même pas peur. Il voulait seulement savoir quel était réellement le sentiment qui l'habitait.

Il savait qu'il avait un désir inassouvissable pour Akito. Pourtant il voulait qu'Akito sache qu'il ne voulait plus jouer avec lui… Hélas il l'avait mal fait savoir…il en arriva alors à la conclusion que ses sentiments pour Akito étaient sincères. Sur ce, il s'endormit.

Akito, de son côté, contempla le visage barbouillé de son maudit. Et quel maudit ! Hélas, le plus sexy des maudits était dans son lit et il n'arrivait pas à le violer, ni même l'effrayer. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait voir que le sourire sur le visage de Kyo et maintenant, il répétait son nom à vive allure dans sa tête comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Il voulait que Kyo l'aime, que le chat, animal si indépendant, aie besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin de son maudit. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de le prendre dans ses bras. Regardant son maudit endormit, Akito se coucha, pris la mains de Kyo, la serra et ferma les yeux. Il acceptait maintenant le chat sous sa pire forme. Akito passa une nuit sans rêve.

Le lendemain, Kyo ouvrit les yeux et senti la main d'Akito sur la sienne. Il s'approcha du chef et lui baisa le front. Sentant les lèvres du chat sur lui, le chef se réveilla en sursaut :

« Qu'est ce que t'essaye de faire ? »

« Rien, je… »

« T'essaye de te faire pardonner ? »

« Akito…je… »

« Tais-toi ! Je veux rien savoir ! »

« Je m'excuse… »

« Hier soir, j'étais près, je te voulais toi ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tte alors… c'est fini ! »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai justement arrêté pour toi… »

« Qu'importe, je te dis que c'est fini, tu m'as fait assez de mal ! »

A ces mots, le cœur de Kyo se fendit ! Akito l'aimait, il en était certain.

« Baka ! Je t'aime » hurla le chat.

Akito déstabilisé (XD) regarda son maudit. Qui menait la danse maintenant ? Personne ne le savait. Alors Akito voulu reprendre son pouvoir mais bien pitoyablement : « C'est trop tard » dit il.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien on verra ! »

Et Kyo couru hors de la chambre pour en revenir une minute plus tard avec une grosse cruche de lait…

Akito regarda avec étonnement le chat lever la cruche sur sa tête. Kyo bascula alors le récipient qui déversa son contenu sur lui. Le pur liquide blanc coula le long des cheveux du chat. Akito pu admirer les gouttes de lait sur les lèvres de son maudit qui les léchait goulûment. Le lait continua son lent chemin vertical entre les habits et la peau du chat. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, semblant savourer cette caresse liquide et mordilla ses lèvres.

Rouge et très échauffé, Akito s'approcha de son maudit, l'enlaça et lui passa immédiatement la langue sur le cou. Kyo noua ses jambes sur les hanches de son chef et celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur en jouant de son bassin. Kyo répondit favorablement à l'appel en balançant le sien avec sensualité. Il arracha son t-shirt et celui d'Akito. Le chef pu alors aventurer ses mains sur le torse, le ventre et les cheveux du chat. Il le couvrait de baiser. Kyo commença à gémir, il en perdait la raison. Il prit la tête d'Akito et la plaça face à son torse, l'obligeant ainsi à le lécher ou à le mordiller. Mais très vite ce fut assez et Akito ouvrit son kimono, cherchant où il pouvait entrer en Kyo. Quand ce fut fait, Kyo, tellement heureux, s'approcha du chef et l'embrassa goulument, tandis que celui-ci continuait ses mouvement de plus en plus rapide.

Kyo murmura : « T'es toujours aussi kawaii… »

« Je sens que…hmmmm kyooo… on va rester longtemps ensemble ! »

« Tant que tu me fais l'amour comme ça…oui ! »

EH C EST FINIiiiiiiii

Micky (diminutif de Mickyli….'' grosse flemme…) : Voili voilou voila c'est fini !

Kyo : Sniffllrrkeurbereuk…

Micky : Mais Kyo, tu pourrais manifester ton émotion autrement que par un horrible…

Akito : Kyon ! Je…je crois que c'était pas mal comme fin mais…. C EST TOI QUI AS EUT LE DERNIER MOT ! (Bazooka à la main)

Micky : XP

Akito : Je vais la tueeeeeeeeer….

Kyo : Non, on a encore besoin d'elle…

Akito : Ben…non, la fic est finie…

Kyo : Ben ouais, elle doit répondre aux nombreuses reviews envoyées par les fans de notre couple…

Micky : XD

Akito : Splotsch… (bruit de marteau sur la tête à l'auteuse….)


End file.
